Walt Disney Studios Park Florida (Disney's Hollywood Studios) Updated Version
Disney's Hollywood Studios has to be updated with more attractions, and some old ones have to be replaced by new ones, so that the park will look better. The Park Will Be Renamed as Walt Disney Studios Park Florida. Changes/Updates *Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! will be replaced by the Disney's Movie Magic parade. *The Voyage of the Little Mermaid Will Be Replaced by Animagic! (From Walt Disney Studios Park Located) *Monstro's Revenge will be added. *Disney's Movie Magic Parade Will Be the Newest Parade and Have the Same Music as Disney's Cinema Parade from Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris. *Disney Junior: Live on Stage Will Have the Return of Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley, Jojo's Circus, Handy Manny, and Little Einsteins.It will also have the addition of Sherrif Callie's Wild West, Henry Hugglemonster, and The 7D. *Rock 'N' Roller Coaster Will Be Updated and Featuring Selena Gomez and the Scene. *Fantasmic! Will Be Updated and Have the Imagination Song from Tokyo DisneySea Version of the Show. *Sounds Dangerous Will Be Replaced by Austin & Ally: Song Book Guide to Hollywood and While the American Idol Experience Will Be Replaced by Disney's Phineas and Ferb 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure. *Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage will be replaced by Mickey and the Magical Map. *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow will be Replaced by The Making of Kingdom Hearts: Where the Magic Happens. *Disney Channel Rocks Will Be Retooled as DisneyToon Rocks, and will feature characters from Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder. *Technicollateral Dark Ride Attraction Will Come to Animation Backlot. *Indiana Jones Stunt Show Will Be Replaced by a Dark Ride Attraction Called Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye. *Studio Backlot Tour is Closing Permantly. The Backlot Tour (Along with Lights, Motors, Action) Will Being Replaced by Sora's Movieland (Themed to Disney Afternoon, Kingdom Hearts and More) and Based Off Never Been Built Mickey's Movieland. *The Sorcerer's Hat has been removed. List of Attractions: Hollywood Pictures Street 1. The Great Movie Ride 2. DisneyToon Rocks Echo Lake 1. Star Tours: The Adventure Continues 2. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of The Forbidden Eye 3. Austin & Ally: Song Book Guide to Hollywood 4. Jedi Training Academy 5. Disney's Phineas and Ferb 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! Streets of America 1. Muppet Vision 3D 2. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set Sora's Movieland 1. Technicollateral 2. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 3. Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure 4. Gravity Falls Mystery Adventure 5. Sora's Hollywood Mansion 6. Donald's Boat 7. Von Drake's House of Genuis Pixar Place 1. Toy Story Midway Mania Animation Backlot 1. The Magic of Disney Animation 2. Disney Junior: Live on Stage 3. Walt Disney: One Man's Dream 4. Animagic! 5. The Making of Kingdom Hearts: Where the Magic Happens Sunset Bazaar 1. Rock 'N' Roller Coaster Starring Selena Gomez and the Scene 2. Tower of Terror 3. Monstro's Revenge 4. Fantasmic! 5. Mickey and the Magical Map Parades 1. Disney's Movie Magic Parade Category:Walt Disney World (Resort)